


Dreams and Deceptions

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [27]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Amputation, Asphyxiation, Beheading, Cut throat - Freeform, Dismemberment, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Impalement, Snuff, Strangulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23198941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: Kiran strangles Gunnthra when she contacts him in a dreamAfter awakening, he and Lyn have fun with Sonya - the busty mage having her neck cut and her head torn offMicaiah gets turned into a quad amputee then impaled whole by HinokaUrsula gets hanged to death by Loki
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Kudos: 1





	Dreams and Deceptions

**Author's Note:**

> Sonya's death is based on Veiled's drawing that's here: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/64606492

Kiran’s eyes snapped open. Taking a look around, he saw himself in a snowy field that he didn’t recognize. Before he was able to get a better look, a mature-looking pink-haired woman in a long green robe appeared in front of him.

“Worry not, o summoner of Askr. I apologize for my sudden appearance… My name is Gunnthra, the eldest princess of Nilf - the Kingdom of Ice… I’m using a special rite to speak to you while you’re asleep… I’ve learned that you’ve saved my younger sister’s life… I wish to thank you from the bottom of my heart… If there’s anything I can do for you to make up for that, to help you with your war against Muspell, just ask.” Her warm voice enveloped him. It seemed to be coming from every direction at once, even as the woman stopped right in front of him. However, Kiran wasn’t too interested with her offers of help yet, his eyes locked onto the woman’s huge breasts and her wide hips. If this was a dream, he could do anything he wanted to her, right?

“You will do anything that I want?” He asked, feeling the erection in his robes growing as he already thought of what he’d put her through.  
“...Yes, Kiran.” Gunnthra gave him a warm smile.  
“Then strip. Take this pretty dress of yours off, for starters.” He ordered her with strength in his voice, and Gunnthra froze for a moment. Was doing something like this becoming of the eldest princess of her land? However, she realized that no one would learn of this. If the summoner ever said anything about this, she could just easily deny it as being simply a dream - and she admitted to herself that she yearned for a man’s touch now. Even since the fall of her kingdom, she had no opportunity to enjoy a lover, constantly on the move from the Muspell forces that searched for her day and night. The spell transferred all that happened to her real body, so any pleasure she got here would also apply to her body back in Nilf. And even if it didn’t, the submissive tendencies speaking up inside her were telling her that it was a fair reward for saving Fjorm.   
Still with a smile on her face, Gunnthra moved her fingers and adjusted the spell. A puff of snow appeared all over her body, covering her from Kiran’s sight for a moment, and when it dispersed, the pink-haired woman was naked - save for the shoes on her feet that protected them from the snow.

Kiran’s hands reached for her massive tits, and he proceeded to fondle them, his skill in that causing Gunnthra to moan loudly. Kiran proceeded to massage them for some more time, Gunnthra’s face twisting in sexual pleasure. Soon, Nilf’s eldest couldn’t contain her lust, and her hands reached into Kiran’s robes, stroking his erect cock with one hand while the other worked on getting it free. Her eagerness was a happy surprise for Kiran - he expected her to be more reluctant. Her hands were cold with the ice of Nilf, but the despite the snow it was the only cold he was feeling - and that new sensation aroused him further. He let Gunnthra continue for some more time while continuing to work on her breasts, then let go of them with one hand and the hand descended down her back. After a squeeze to her large backside, Kiran dipped a few fingers into Gunnthra’s inviting snatch. After confirming that she was already quite wet, and after touching her there a bit more until she moaned again, Kiran withdrew his hand and placed it over the hand that was still stroking his cock, and moved it away. Then, he leaned even closer to her, his dick sliding easily into her damp pussy with a wet sound. His lips connected to Gunnthra’s, and she responded with a kiss far more passionate than he expected - but the lips were cold as ice as well. The same weird, cold sensation enveloped his dick as he proceeded to fuck her. Despite her mature appearance, Gunnthra’s pussy was still very tight and enjoyable - and Gunnthra’s moans told him that the woman was happy with their sex as well.

While he was fucking her, Kiran’s hands continued to explore her body again. Her thighs received some attention from him, then he returned to feel her ass up a bit more again. His steady thrusts were getting more and more rapid, as well as Gunnthra’s moans, until the princess of Nilf came, her pussy clenching hard on his cock and causing him to climax as well. As his load her up, Gunnthra imagined for a moment how it would feel to be impregnated like that, by a man who forced her into having sex with him - and a thrill went up her body until she remembered that the spell wouldn’t make her pregnant. It wasn’t the first time she fantasized about a scenario like this. Waiting in her various hiding spots, she envisioned numerous scenarios where Emblia finally found her. Being tied up, raped repeatedly until she was made pregnant, and her eventual execution - it all played out in her mind numerous times, leading the woman to numerous lonely orgasms. As Kiran’s dick began to move again inside her, the summoner readying up for round too, she let out a sigh of disappointment that her fantasies wouldn’t come true yet again.

However, she was about to be pleasantly surprised. Suddenly, Kiran’s hands closed over her throat, closing her windpipe shut. Her eyes lit up with excitement as she felt that. “Yessss!” She managed to hiss out through her closed throat, surprising Kiran yet again. As her strangulation continued, Gunnthra wondered if the summoner wanted to go through with killing her. She knew that if she was killed here, the spell would kill her back in her real body. But was that worth stopping him now? With how much pleasure she was feeling, and Kiran being the one who saved her sister, maybe he deserved to claim her life. Her abdomen heat up again with even more excitement. This was it - the ultimate submission. She’d give her life up for the pleasure of the man she had only just met.

Once her mind settled on that, she was about to give in to her pleasure, and then she remembered the threat of Muspell. If Surtr was to be stopped, she had to share her knowledge with those who would oppose him. With her free hands, and whatever energy she still had, she was able to cast one final world-altering spell for this dream dimension there were in. Leaving a parting message to Kiran, Gunnthra gave in to her feelings. Silent moans left her mouth again as her face was twisted with the final orgasm of her life. The pain in her lungs was getting stronger every moment, and her body was slipping out of her control. Still, the expression of pleasure was fixed on her face even as her body slowly began to die. A stream of piss left her urethra as legs gave out a few kicks, one shoe slipping off before her body went limp. Her breasts moved up and down as her chest shook with some deathly twitches, and her pussy’s dying spasms forced Kiran to come inside her again.

After his second orgasm was over, Kiran let go of Gunnthra’s body, and the corpse fell down into the snow, twitching again. Kiran watched with some surprisement at the message in the snow that Gunnthra left behind. She thanked him for the moment of pleasure, and apologized that she wouldn’t be able to help anymore. She also spoke of a sanctuary in Nilf, called the Snjarhof. According to her words, a secret that would help them in their fight against Surtr was hidden there. However, she warned them of Muspell’s general that watched over that area - another of Surtr’s daughters, Laegjarn.

Kiran made sure to commit all of this to his memory, only hoping that the dream wouldn’t disappear from his mind once it was over. Now, how would he go about returning to Askr? He wondered about that for a moment, then suddenly felt his cock harden again. It was as if some hand had gently stroked him back to full hardness. Then, it was as if someone was taking his cock inside her mouth - while he still could see nothing. As the pleasure began to build up in his cock, he could see the world beginning to shake around him - was that the dream falling apart?

Suddenly, he found himself back in his bed in Askr. Looking forward, he was able to see the unmistakable green ponytail that could only belong to Lyn. Had his lover already returned from the other world? Lyn’s eyes smiled at him as she saw him wake up, but she continued to suck him off until he came inside her mouth. Only then, after drinking each and every drop of it, she let go of his cock and sat on the bed next to him.

Speaking for a few moments, Lyn explained what happened since he last visited her. She was able to give birth to their child safely, and it was now being looked after by some of the best mages that were in that outrealm. After keeping watch over the child for a few more days, Lyn decided that she had no reason to stay there anymore, and decided to return to Askr. Now, she was eager to kill someone with him - and she wouldn’t take no for an answer. After quickly explaining the dream he just had to her, the pair set out in search for the woman that would become their entertainment.

It didn’t take them long to happen upon someone who caught their attention. As the voluptuous form of the purple-haired dark mage appeared in their sights, they both immediately knew that she’d be their kill tonight.

Sonya’s thick hips swayed as the very busty mage moved perfectly steadily around the Askrian castle in her heels, fully aware of her own sexiness and the stares she was getting from both men and women alike. She had always dressed like this, and it allowed her to gain multiple favors from people in the past, and the dark mage really enjoyed the attention she was given. Even so, she find more pleasure in teasing the men senseless than actually fucking them - which only seemed to drive them more mad. However, when the summoner himself approached her, she knew she couldn’t refuse him. She wondered if she’d be able to use her body to gain favors from him as well, but Lyn emerging from behind him made her worry. She didn’t know that the summoner’s lover was back yet - and suddenly Sonya became very afraid for her life. She knew precisely what happened to heroes that the two took to their bedroom, and with fear she realized that she would become the next woman they kill. There was no way for her to escape it now, and she resignedly followed them back towards Kiran’s room while the pair exchanged kisses or moved back to slap her on the ass. Irritation grew inside her as that happened, but she knew that she had to let them do it. As the pair went through the door to Kiran’s room and Sonya followed, Lyn quickly pulled her dress off, leaving the green-haired girl naked. As her hands moved on to undo Kiran’s robes, the summoner looked at Sonya. “Remove your dress as well. Keep the thighhighs, though.”

Sonya sighed while reaching for her the clasp of her belt. Her fingers struggled with the tightly tied straps that made her dress hug her hourglass figure fully visible through it. Once they were undone, all that held her dress in place were the black leather armor that barely contained her enormous tits. She stopped for a moment - teasing people with her bust was fun, but actually exposing it fully made her feel a bit nervous. Still, she managed to do so, and her dress slid off her chest and down her very long legs. All her feminine parts were now exposed. She didn’t wear a bra because they just felt uncomfortable with the size of her chest, and she had learned a long time ago that the tiniest flashes of her shaved pussy to the men she passed were excellent tools to make them do her bidding. But standing there, exposed, Sonya couldn’t help but feel like a little unexperienced girl whose sisters introduced her to sex all these years ago. The very next day her father took them both away, sacrificing them to the dark god Duma… She had ran away from home when she learned about it, fearing for her life and swearing vengeance. Ever since then she had lived her life to her fullest. Why was she afraid now? If this were to be her final moments, she should die as she lived - enjoying herself.

Looking at Kiran and Lyn, the man’s cock was already throbbing while the Sacean girl stroked him to hardness. Both were consuming her with their hungry gazes, making Sonya feel uncomfortable again. To regain some of her confidence, she walked over to them, trying to make her walk look as sexy as she could, her hips swinging and her chest heaving until she sat down on the bed in front of them. She spread her legs for them, showing her pussy to them both. She placed her hands on her ass, and moved two of her gloved fingers over her pussy, then spread it as well.

At this point Lyn let go of Kiran’s cock, and the girl moved over to her, dropping to her knees. Her hands reached for Sonya’s cunt, proceeding to touch her with much skill. Sonya shivered on the bed as she felt Lyn do so - she could already tell how skilled she was. Sonya moaned as she began feeling her pussy going damp in response to Lyn’s actions. As Lyn withdrew her fingers and replaced them with her mouth, Sonya couldn’t stop herself from moaning. Lyn’s hands continued to explore her body while the girl started to eat her out. Her hands touched hers as she felt up her ass again, and one of her fingers entered her asshole to give her further stimulation. Sonya continued to shake on the bed, completely at Lyn’s mercy, while Lyn proceeded to bring her to an orgasm. Once the purple-haired woman came, Lyn moved back as Sonya’s pussy began squirting her cum. “She’s wet enough now, love.” Lyn called out to Kiran, who had been going through the weapon arsenal he had in his room, one of his hands pumping slowly on his cock to keep himself hard. He handed her a knife, and the two walked to Sonya together.

Lyn climbed onto the bed as well, and she crawled on behind Sonya. Since her cloak was in the way, she sliced it away with a few cuts of her knife, with only shreds of it remaining on Sonya’s shoulders. Then, Lyn grabbed her by her breasts from behind - and pulled the girl back, making her lean backwards, with her back resting on Lyn’s tits. She continued to fondle them while bouncing up and down, enjoying the way her breasts were rubbing against Sonya’s back. Sonya squirmed again, the pleasure she was feeling making her move her legs uncontrollably.

Kiran climbed onto the bed as well. He grabbed both of Sonya’s ankles and made her bend her legs backwards, and Sonya with some troubles helped them along, until her head was in between both of her feet - feet that were still wearing her high-heels. Her hands ended up on her thighs as she held her legs in place, her pussy in between them looking most invitingly. Lyn’s hands rubbed against her neck as the woman continued to fondle her tits. She had to let go of them for a moment while Sonya moved her legs, but she now resumed the stimulation. As Kiran’s cock entered her pussy, Sonya was already approaching her second orgasm. Her mouth opened when she cried out again, losing herself to the pleasure of another orgasmic release. She blacked out of a moment, tongue hanging limply out of her mouth and drool leaking free from her face.

When she came to, Kiran was still fucking her, but Lyn had released her breasts. Kiran’s lover was still pressed against her back, but her hands were gone now. One of them reappeared and began rubbing against the side of her face, moving her hair out of the side and tugging it behind her ear, then moving on to squeeze and stretch the flesh of it. It was surprisingly stimulating, Sonya noted. Kiran’s thrusts were picking up the pace, and suddenly she was able to feel his semen shooting into her vagina. The feeling wasn’t too unpleasant either, Sonya realized with some surprise.

As Kiran’s orgasm finished, he gave Lyn a sign. Her green eyes lit up with happiness and love as she saw it. Her free hand grabbed the knife again, and then moved around the side of Sonya’s head. The woman was barely able to see the knife appear before Lyn delivered a deep slash across her throat. Immediately letting go of the knife, both she and Kiran watched with arousal and glee as blood began to spurt from Sonya’s neck. The girl started to shake on the bed again, her legs twitching and almost hitting Lyn in the head. Still, her position remained relatively unchanged as Lyn let go of the knife and grabbed a handful of Sonya’s head with one hand, the other searching for Kiran’s hand and interlocking with it. She was unable to see tears that began to flow from Sonya’s purple eyes - even if the woman had thought that she had made peace with the idea of dying soon, when it finally came she found herself filled with fear and despair. Lyn continued to pull back on Sonya’s head, expanding the hole caused by her cut and tearing more and more of Sonya’s head away. Kiran enjoyed the way Sonya’s skin and flesh stretched for some time before finally rending. By the time Lyn managed to tear all of Sonya’s head off, Kiran came a second time inside Sonya’s pussy. Sonya was unable to feel it anymore, the connection to the rest of her body torn. Instead, she felt Lyn’s tongue as Lyn forced it into her open mouth, delivering a powerful kiss as her lips connected with Sonya’s. Even if she was almost gone at this point, Sonya still made an effort to kiss her back. Would she be reunited with her sisters now? Her eyes went blank with that thought still filling her mind as Lyn proceeded to make out with her detached head.

Kiran pulled out of Sonya’s cunt, and waited for a moment while groping Sonya’s oversized tits with one hand, the other still closed over Lyn’s. His lover seemed to be satisfied playing with Sonya’s head for now, but as soon as she saw him grow hard again, she immediately let go of it and tackled him. She wanted his cock in her, and she wanted it now. Moments later she had her face buried between Sonya’s bloodstained tits as Kiran pounded into her from behind. In the hours to follow, both she and he used Sonya’s body until they were both fully satisfied with it - Sonya’s dead head, her neck stump and her anus all received their share of attention from both of the lovers, who happily enjoyed their time together, being finally reunited. And yet, this entire time, Tharja’s potion still remained at the back of Lyn’s mind - reminding her of the opportunity it opened...

Hinoka smiled sadistically while submerging in the bath of her room. She had to wash herself off the sweat she worked up while with Minerva. Having to endure her declarations of love and responding similarly while the two of them brought one another to an orgasm was quite annoying. However, the Hoshidian princess also knew it was worth it - Minerva set out to find the Micaiah that had recently been summoned to Askr. Hinoka’s mind was still filled with hatred for the silver-haired girl. Even if that wasn’t the Micaiah that killed her sister in battle, since that one was fighting for Emblia, Hinoka still wanted to see her suffer. And that was exactly why she employed Minerva to bring her over. With Cherche following the princess of Macedon around, Hinoka was sure they would be able to overpower the priestess. Waiting in the pool, Hinoka started touching herself while thinking of what she’d do to the Daein girl once they brought her in. They already managed to snuff some other girls from her world, to check if Kiran would react to that, but it didn’t seem that he minded. And while she heard that Kiran had some interest in that girl, her hatred for Micaiah was enough that Hinoka wanted to kill her even if it made Kiran execute her later. Once again, thinking of that was enough to make her come as she touched the spot on her neck Kiran cut back then. Shaking in the bath, the red-haired girl continued to wait for Minerva to come back.

Minerva looked back at Cherche as they wandered through the castle. The other redhead seemed to be angry with her recently, but she still followed her when Minerva asked her to. Learning Micaiah’s room wasn’t too hard, they just asked Anna about it - the commander was happy to provide them with the information they requested. Now, after checking inside her room and finding out that the silver-haired maiden wasn’t there, they got out and waited outside it, on the lookout for her to return. As they waited, Cherche’s hand closed on Minerva’s. Minerva realized that she had been neglecting the other woman recently, and she leaned in to kiss her. Cherche accepted the kiss, and the two redheads proceeded to make out. When Micaiah finally appeared, her face and ass stained with cum as the woman pulled her tights onto her perky ass, they took their time breaking off the kiss before grabbing their axes and following Micaiah into her room.

Micaiah had her back turned towards the door, and even as she heard it open, she didn’t turn to check who it was. Instead, the girl hastily pulled her fingerless glove back onto her right hand - but not before Minerva saw a black mark on her palm. Still, that gave Minerva the time to approach her, and ram the butt of her axe into the back of her head. Micaiah collapsed onto her bed, unconscious - with her ass up in the air. Pulling the tights down and exposing her ass again, Minerva turned towards Cherche. “Do you want to have a go at it before we move her?” Cherche smiled back at her, her futa dick throbbing as she freed it from her black skirt. “Definitely.”

After Cherche blew her load up Micaiah’s tight ass, the two wyvern riders lifted her still unconscious body and carried it back towards Hinoka’s room. It was hard to remain undetected while they did, with a number of heroes noticing them on the way. Still, they didn’t care much and finally they managed to bring Micaiah to a restless Hinoka. The Hoshidian’s face lit up with hatred as she saw the woman before her - she looked exactly the same as the girl who took her sister’s life. Hinoka found it hard to believe that it wasn’t her who did that - but that Micaiah fought for Emblia, while this one was on Askr’s payroll. That didn’t really matter to Hinoka anyways - what mattered was making her suffer, making her experience the pain the other her brought upon Corrin. She made Minerva and Cherche tie the girl to her bed, then looked at her body to decide how to start. Her eyes smiled as she happened across an item she had set aside just for this occasion, and her fingers closed around the handle of a golden knife.

Hinoka grinned sadistically while lifting the Peshkatz. After figuring out that Sothe was one of Micaiah’s closest friends, Hinoka just knew that she had to use his knife for this. First, she cut through the scarf wrapped around Micaiah’s neck. After exposing her slender throat, Hinoka proceeded to deliver a vertical slice through the entire length of Micaiah’s red dress, taking the girl’s belt off on the way down. Then, she pulled the two parts of that dress to the sides - exposing Micaiah’s flat stomach. Without a bra to cover them, Micaiah’s huge breasts were also exposed - Hinoka barely stopped herself from stabbing the dagger into them right away to mimic the cuts her beloved sister died from. Micaiah’s tights covered the girl’s body all the way over her hips, so her snatch was still covered. Fixing this with a few quick cuts that uncovered the pink piece of flesh, Hinoka then put the knife down, her fingers delving into Micaiah’s cunt. It seemed that it was still wet, and Micaiah shifted in response to her touch. Realizing that the girl was about to wake up, Hinoka continued to work with her fingers on Micaiah’s pussy - until the girl came to with an orgasm rocking her body.

Micaiah’s golden eyes opened as she moaned loudly, her entire body shaking with pleasure. Ever since the summoned had called her to this world, her life had been turned into one filled with carnal pleasures. She wasn’t too sure what caused her to change like that - she would have never let herself go like this back in Tellius. But here it seemed all too fitting to her. Waking up with an orgasm wasn’t a surprise for her - though it was her first time waking up while tied up. Nudity was not a concern to her, not anymore. Taking in her surroundings, Micaiah saw the three reddish-haired woman gathered around her. She didn’t really know them, though she recalled that the one standing right in front of her, her arm still reaching inside her pussy, had given her some hateful looks in the past. Oh well. If the woman lusted for her, she should have said so - the silver-haired maiden would have agreed in a heartbeat.

The gravity of the situation she was in didn’t settle in until Hinoka reached for her breasts, and Micaiah saw Sothe’s knife in her hands.   
“What is the knife f-” Chop!   
Micaiah’s thought was interrupted as Hinoka sliced one of her mammaries away. She called out in pain, fighting against her bonds. Just tying her up was fine, but permanent damage to her body like that? Out of the question. Still, the knots around her wrists and ankles were tied too tight, and she was only able to trash on the bed as Hinoka moved on to her second breast, and cut it off as well.

“You might be wondering why I’m doing this to you. My dear Corrin… Another you killed her on the battlefield. Since I can’t get back at her, you’re acting as a replacement.”  
Micaiah’s eyes widened as she heard that, and her thoughts darkened as she realized the redhead had no intention of letting her go. She opened her mouth to speak, to try to reason with her, but it was immediately filled with a cock. Her eyes went upward to check, whose cock it was. What unholy magic was this? It belonged to one of the women she saw standing on sides of her captor earlier. But why did she have a dick? Micaiah felt more repulsed by that than the fact that she was fucking her mouth. Still, she had no way of fighting against the other women. If her hands were free, she could have tried to attack them with magic, but as she was now she could only endure what the women had in store for her. She wondered if anyone would come and save her - the summoner seemed to have quite liked her, calling her quite often to fuck her recently. But he had no idea that she was there. Sothe would have definitely searched for her, but the young Daein man had recently gone missing - and if her captor having his knife was telling her that he probably wouldn’t be able to help her. “Oh, Yune…” Micaiah thought to herself while tears began to form in her eyes. Her bird companion was nowhere to be seen, as it hasn’t been summoned into this world when she was. And the voice in her head that warned her of incoming danger went silent back then as well - oh how she wished that she’d been warned of this!

Hinoka noticed with satisfaction the tears that started to run down Micaiah’s face. Did the girl realize that no one would help her, or was it just the pain? Hinoka didn’t really care either way, simply enjoying Micaiah’s anguish that she could see. She turned away for a moment, and took her spear off its rack. The curved blade at the end slid perfectly into Micaiah’s cunt, the girl lashing out on the bed as the sensitive walls of her vagina were turned into shreds. The cold touch of the weapon’s blade as Hinoka pushed it through her cervix could have even been stimulating for Micaiah, if it wasn’t for the constant pain her pussy was now in. The bleeding folds of flesh that had brought here so much pleasure during her stay here had been completely ruined by the time the blade part of the spear had been fully taken inside her. The ornate Hoshidian shaft that entered her body as the tip of the blade pressed on the back of her womb was another experience she’d usually consider pleasant, but not anymore.

The pressure on the back of her womb let up for a moment. Micaiah was glad for the moment of reprieve she received, even if she knew that the pain would resume in just a moment. However, the woman fucking her mouth didn’t stop - her thick cock buried deep down her throat, making it hard for her to breathe. She had to use all her willpower not to throw up - the only thing that stopped the branded girl from doing it to spite her rapist was that she knew that would only make her go through more pain in the end. She had already received one load of semen that went straight to her stomach, but it seemed that the dickgirl needed no rest. Her pointy chin was now covered with the cum and sweat coming from that woman, and also her tears.

After easing up on her lance, Hinoka glanced at Minerva expectantly. She had already explained her role to the Macedonian princess, and she was eager to help her with it - only further confirming to her that she’d do anything for her now. That control over her was something Hinoka enjoyed a lot - and now she gleefully watched as Minerva grabbed her axe and walked closer to the bed again. Lining it up just beneath Micaiah’s right shoulder, she then swung down and easily cleaved through it, taking one of Micaiah’s limbs away. The arm stayed on the bed, with blood spurting like crazy from the wound, so Minerva moved on to another part of her instructions. Grabbing a torch off the wall, she lifted Micaiah’s arm stump a bit and pressed the torch against it. The smell of burnt meat filled the room as Micaiah was put through yet another round of pain, but when Minerva was finished the wound had stopped bleeding.

That was Hinoka’s cue to push her weapon further inside Micaiah’s body. Her womb ruptured by the spear, Micaiah’s voice began to crack as she screamed in pain with intensity even stronger than before. However, Hinoka stopped again after some more time, and instead began twisting the spear around - mincing through the organs of her stomach.

Minerva picked the lifeless arm from the bed and removed the black glove that Micaiah wore. Without it, the weird brand on the back of Micaiah’s hand was revealed to her. She looked at it for a moment, and when her curiosity was satisfied, moved on to Micaiah’s right leg. The tights proved no defence against a heave battleaxe, and so Minerva was able to cut it off as cleanly as with Micaiah’s arm. She proceeded to burn the wound again - Hinoka made it clear that she didn’t want Micaiah to bleed out too soon - and the additional pain it caused the girl seemed to arouse Hinoka even more. Micaiah only sobbed in horror now - this much pain was too much even for her to handle. If her mouth wasn’t filled with Cherche’s cock, she’d be begging for death at this point. To her regret, her endurance allowed her to last through the amputation of her remaining two limbs. She laid on Hinoka’s bed, a limbless torso with her breasts removed and a spear impaling her through her cunt, and the release of death still didn’t come.

Hinoka signalled to Cherche that she had to pull out now. Even if the wyvern rider disliked the Hoshidian princess, she knew she still had to obey as she tried to break Minerva out of her captivation. Cherche had to admit that torturing this girl like that was fun, either way - but she wished it was only her and Minerva as before. She wondered if after Minerva finally got over her crush, would Hinoka be the next one they’d snuff together? Imagining Hinoka’s face twisted with pain as she forced her cock up the woman’s anus was enough to make Cherche come, spurting her cum over Micaiah’s face. It mixed with the tears in her golden eyes, eyes that were begging her for the release of death. Micaiah’s mouth opened as the girl started to cough blood out, her lungs pierced with Hinoka’s lance. Before she was able to say anything, the white-and-red blade of Hinoka’s spear emerged from between her lips. Hinoka pushed it a bit further out, then climbed onto the bed. Lifting the front of her skirt, she rushed over to Micaiah’s head, placing her pussy on top of it. She lined her cunt up carefully not to cut herself on her spear, but in a way that made the tip sink inside her slit. Finally, she was able to release all the heat that had gathered between her legs while torturing Micaiah. Hinoka came with a powerful scream, shaking like never before, just as the silver-haired maiden had finally died.

Hinoka collapsed on top of Micaiah’s bloodied corpse in mindblowing pleasure filling her entire being. When she had finally recovered from her orgasm, both Minerva and Cherche had already left. That didn’t really matter to her anyways - she had just the perfect toy for the nearest future.

Ursula stormed through the door to Anna’s chamber. The redhead seemed to be missing. However, she noticed an opening in one of the walls. Approaching it, she peeked in and saw a trophy room - with walls covered with severed heads of several women. Well, that explained why Anna asked her to bring the heads of her targets. That wasn’t something she expected from the commander of this place. Eh, it made no difference. With the summoner enjoying snuffing heroines, it only made sense that his top aide did so as well. Backing out into the room, she walked straight into Anna.

Loki felt a bit annoyed as she saw that she left the entrance to her secret trophy room open. Seeing Ursula walk out of it was a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. She’d been planning to kill the woman now anyways. Loki prepared for battle, but it seemed that Ursula had no issue with what she saw. The woman tensed down. A battle with the blue-haired assassin could attract attention that the illusionist didn’t want.  
“I brought you the heads you requested. It was my pleasure.” Ursula smiled while opening her sack, and taking out the heads of numerous woman she had killed in Askr on Anna’s request. Starting with Deirdre’s head, she lined them all up on Anna’s desk - perfectly preserved by the magic of her sack.  
“Thank you, Ursula. Now, about your payment…” Loki faked a smile while reaching into her pockets. Putting a spell over the stone had prepared just for Ursula, she then took it out and handed it towards the mage.  
“The first part of you payment is this gem. It is imbued with very… special magic. I’m sure that you’ll enjoy what it can do.” Loki watched with some excitement as Ursula’s hand closed over the stone. Her eyes just had the time to widen in surprise as the magic enveloped her, and the woman collapsed straight into Loki’s welcoming arms, unconscious. Loki gently put the woman down on the ground, then grabbed each and every had that she had brought here and carried them over to her secret room. After making sure she closed the secret door this time, she was able to give Ursula all of her attention now.

Casting a spell to turn Ursula’s body weightless and invisible, Loki lifted the woman off the ground and threw her over her shoulder. Ursula’s huge breasts smashed against her back as she did that, amusing Loki. Walking caused Ursula to bounce up and down on her shoulder, and with each bump Ursula’s tits crashed into her back again. Still, Loki was sure that the spell that hit the woman would keep her soundly asleep until she was ready. Going out of the castle, she hurried towards a spot she had created in one of the caves in the mountains surrounding Askr. The entrance was concealed with her illusory magic to make sure that no one would stumble into there, but she still had put up some magical traps just beyond the entrance. Seeing the unconscious body of Delthea on the ground there, she smiled happily. Even if she had another woman to use now, having an additional girl to rape and kill was always welcome. Kneeling beside the girl, she made sure that the trap would keep her alive and unconscious until the next time she returned here, then got up and hurried towards the main body of the cave.

Inside, Loki had various execution devices ready to go. She stared longingly at the guillotine standing there, then remembered that for her plan Ursula’s body had to remain relatively whole. Taking another look around to help herself decide, she settled for the single noose that was there. But first, she’d enjoy Ursula’s body.

Dropping Ursula down to the ground, Loki lifted both spells that she had placed on her, and the assassin appeared before her again. Reaching for the woman’s breasts, Loki grabbed at the front of her blue dress and tore through it. A downwards rip opened in the front of the dress, and as Loki continued to pull the two split parts to the side, she was able to rip the upper part of Ursula’s dress fully in half, and Ursula’s breasts bounced free. Loki reached for them, making sure to squeeze and scratch them for a bit before letting them go. Then, she reached for the lower part of it, and ripped it at the already existing slit that exposed one of Ursula’s thighs. Tearing the front flap of her dress to the side, Loki uncovered the woman’s purple panties - that she proceeded to rip off as well.

Once she exposed the woman’s pussy - a bit hairy, Loki noted - Loki cast a spell on herself. It returned her to her real form - but naked, with a cock springing up between her legs. She quickly got on the ground and pushed the magical organ into Ursula’s cunt. With how powerful the spell holding Ursula unconscious was, Loki could almost believe that she was fucking not a living woman, but a corpse instead. The warmth coming from the body reminded her that it wasn’t so. Leaning in to kiss Ursula’s lips, Loki was quickly able to come inside her.

Once she was done with that, she removed the magical cock with a flick of her wrist, then grabbed a few coils of rope from one of the preparatory tables. She tied Ursula’s wrists together behind her back, then simply tied her ankles together as well.

With another flick of her hand to temporarily reduce her weight again, Loki carried Ursula towards the gallows. After wrapping the noose around her neck, she let go of Ursula and took a step back to admire her work. The woman’s body leaned forwards, but the noose and the tight bindings over her legs and wrists kept her standing. Happy with how Ursula’s exposed body was presenting itself, Loki released the safety mechanism on the trapdoor. All that was keeping it from opening under Ursula’s feet was now a single piece of rope tied to one of the supporting wooden poles. Quickly untying it, Loki held on firmly to it while walking behind Ursula. She forced the rope into Ursula’s hands, and closed her limp hands into fists over it. After sending a shock through her fingers to make her muscles tighten to ensure Ursula would keep holding it, Loki hurried to the table for the final piece of her deadly setup. Then, she walked back to the front of Ursula and finally lifted the spell keeping the woman unconscious.

Ursula’s mind slowly awakened back to full consciousness. Even before her vision returned, she could feel the ropes around her wrists, ankles and her neck, as well as the one that was tucked away in her hands. How could she have been so naive? She should have been more alert than this - Anna had played her like a child. As her vision returned, instead of Anna she saw some purple-haired woman. Even if she didn’t know her, Ursula immediately understood that she had been impersonating Anna as well. Was she a shapeshifter? That could make her the perfect master she had been looking for.

Any doubts that she had were cleared when she heard the woman speak:  
“Oh, Ursula, Ursula… What a predicament you’ve gotten yourself into. Once you let go of the rope you’re holding, you’ll hang. And after you’re dead, I’ll bring you back as a perfectly loyal assassin - with the magic that I learned from your old master when I visited your world.”  
Ursula shivered as she heard that. The woman was going to turn her into a morph? Before she was able to speak, the woman leaned in and roughly shoved something up her pussy.  
“To make sure that you will drop it, here’s a magically enhanced dildo. It will make you go mad with pleasure… As you live out the final minutes of your life.”

With a smile on her lips, Loki touched the dildo with one finger, sending energy into it that brought it back to life. Then, she walked off the gallows, and took a seat just in front of them - giving her a perfect view of Ursula’s cunt that was stuffed with the magical toy. Despite her best efforts, it was clear to Loki that the device had been working just as intended. Ursula’s breaths were becoming more shallow as the woman squirmed on the trapdoor. Her body was twisting as much as the ropes binding her allowed for, sending the woman’s breasts bouncing as Ursula’s thighs rubbed together against her will. Her assassin training was quickly overcame by the pleasure resonating from her crotch, and even if it allowed her to last longer than the usual girl, she still had to give in in the end. As the orgasmic spasms took hold of her body, Ursula briefly lost control over the muscles in her hands. She desperately tried to catch the rope again, but it quickly slipped out of her fingers as the trapdoor opened beneath her.

The rope digging into her neck midway through her orgasm didn’t stop the pleasure she was feeling. In her mind she was begging for the dildo to stop vibrating inside her, even as her entire body was shaking because of the stimulation it was giving her. She kicked out with her long legs covered with blue overknee socks, her heeled shoes falling off her feet as she tried to reach for some steady ground. With her legs tied together, they had to move together, but even if they were not bound she would not be able to reach anything. Her hands desperately struggled against the rope binding her wrists, her shoulders twisting to one side and then to the other as she tried to tear through the rope. It was no use - Loki made sure that the knots she tied were perfect, and she picked the strongest rope she could find for it.

As her orgasm died down, pain began to settle in instead. Her lungs were burning with pain, and the rope cutting into her neck hurt her a lot as well. The constant vibration between her strong thighs took away any power that remained in her legs, and they simply hung limply now, with her toes pointing downwards. Her toes were still twitching, but Loki wasn’t able to see that through Ursula’s socks. Since Ursula lost any contact with her lower body, she didn’t know that she pissed herself. 

Ursula looked at Loki as her face turned red, tears appearing in her blue eyes. “I would have… worked for you… with full loyalty…” Ursula bitterly remarked in whatever part of her mind that was still working as her mouth opened. Her vision was flashing in and out of focus as she stared at Loki… Or was that Loki changing form? She tried to look to the side, at something else in her room, but her eyes stopped listening to her. They just started moving wildly out of her control, but within moments of that happening her vision went blank. Loki, though, was still able to see it, the woman’s hand between thighs as she watched Ursula’s deathly spasms. Ursula’s chest was quite the hypnotizing sight for Loki as her tits moved around, but eventually Ursula’s upper body stopped as well. The life of the assassin who had taken so many lives herself was over now.

Loki continued to touch herself until she came, seeing with amusement that the dildo managed to bring another climax even of Ursula’s now dead cunt. Undoing the knot of the noose, she let Ursula’s body fall to the ground. After dragging it to an open spot, Loki recalled the magic she had learned while visiting Elibe. Sending it into Ursula’s corpse, she excitedly watched as the morph rose from the ground. Finally, her hopping across worlds to learn powerful magic was paying off.

“Uhuhu… I’ll be delighted to slay anyone for you…” The morph’s lips moved, telling Loki that the magic worked just as she wanted it to. After casting a spell to repair the clothes of her new servant, Loki became lost in her thoughts while thinking who should her personal assassin kill next.


End file.
